Evocation Magic
Evocation Magic (喚起魔法 Kanki Mahou) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic that employs the summoning of powerful dark creatures from the Shadow Realm, some of them even former celestial spirits. Once summoned, the creatures will form a contract with the caster and attempt to grant a wish in return for something, though most of them take the caster's soul as payment. Description This magic works by using rituals, incantations and in some cases sacrifices in order to summon beings from the Shadow Realm- a dimension in which many powerful creatures roam, some even former celestial spirits that have committed heinous crimes. Crimes that make too dangerous to be left wandering anywhere else. Once summoned, the caster is required to form a contract with the spirit in question. Unlike Celestial Spirit Magic, contracts are valid only until the desire of the caster is sated or he dies and the contract goes both ways. Contracts can involve a third party, but the requirements become even greater. More often than not, the creature/spirit will ask for the caster's soul, absorbing it and increasing their magic reserves. There are some restrictions such as a true resurrection of the dead or immortality, though alternatives can be achieved. The requirements for summoning depend on the power of the summon that the caster wishes to evoke. Contract Formation *'Seal of the Witness' (証左封印 Shousa Fuuin): A seal that is branded to those that have formed a contract, both the human caster and Shadow Realm summon. Evocations Solomon the Undead King Solomon is known as the Undead King (不死王 Fushiou) of the Shadow Realm and holds power over the Domain of the Dead- one of the four domains inside the Shadow Realm. Summoning him requires 100 human sacrifices and he will only respond to those he deems worthy, those who`s will to live and determination to win are unyielding. He was summoned by Verethragna. *'Blessing of the Undead King': This spell is only granted to a chosen few Solomon deems worthy. To be blessed by him the chosen one must die and then be resurrected using the king's power. :*'Virtually Invincible': Those resurrected do not need food, drink, oxygen and cannot die by physical damage or by normal magical attacks. Although because they are, for all intents and purposes dead, their healing abilities are near non-existent. :*'No Magic': Being dead, those affected do not have any magic within their bodies and as such cannot use it. If they wish to use magic however, they must acquire it through a different means. :*'Sustenance': Those affected can only sustain themselves by consuming parts of the living. In particular, the human heart once a week, or the contract becomes void and the soul of the caster is taken by Solomon. Wych the Succubus Overseer Wych is known as the Succubus Overseer (夢魔監督 Muma Kantoku) and is a demon ruler of the Domain of Sin- second of the four domains of the Shadow Realm. Summoning her requires seven human souls who are each dominated by one of the seven sins including the caster. That is the price for completing the contract. She was summoned by an unnamed mage who's hate for Mikoto was so great that it even impressed Wych herself. Instead of absorbing him like the rest, she made him her own personal pet. Once all of the spells activate the magic becomes irrevirsible. *'Kiss of Sin' (接吻罪悪 Zaiaku no Seppun): The ultimate magic of Wych. Unlike normal magic, this one has only seven spells. Each of them brand the one affected and lay dormant inside him/her. Once certain conditions are met, the spells' effects will activate. Each of the spells correspond to one of the seven deadly sins. :*'Lust' (愛欲 Aiyoku): The spell activated when Mikoto fell in love with a certain man. Her chosen partner then died and his soul got absorbed into her, his entire life's memories transferred over as well, though no magic and abilities. She can now take on her beloved's form every time she uses magic. :*'Gluttony' (飽食 Houshoku): Not yet activated. :*'Greed' (強欲 Gouyoku): Not yet activated. :*'Sloth' (無精 Bushou): Not yet activated. :*'Wrath' (怒り Ikari): The spell activated when Mikoto kills someone after the Kiss of Sin had been cast upon her. This is the most powerful spell. Every time she kills someone, their soul is absorbed into her, along with their last memories and emotions before death. The more they reside the stronger their emotions become, tormenting her with hatred and fear. She can however summon them as corpses that can use their own magic and abilities from when they were alive. The stronger the spirit that is being summoned, the stronger the will and concentration is required in order to control them. As such, she may be able to summon one hundred weak spirits, but can only summon about two or three strong ones. :*'Envy' (羨望 Senbou): Not yet activated. :*'Pride' (誇り Hokori): Not yet activated. Category:Zikimura Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic